


RH+JM

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Not Beta Read, Tabloids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: After a night out, Richard wakes up with a new ring on his finger.





	RH+JM

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write just a drabble before going to bed. Two hours later and, well...

Richard wakes up in a mid-range hotel room, which isn’t altogether that unusual. It’s not even that unusual that his head is pounding beyond all reason, though this is worse than it has been in a long while. No, what is unusual is that there’s someone still sleeping next to him in the bed, snoring slightly but completely hidden by a cocoon-like fluffy white comforter, and that Richard has no memory at all of how either he or his mysterious bedmate had ended up  _ in _ said bed.

The last thing he remembers is going out for drinks with James and Jeremy, at some new bar that Jeremy had been wanting to try. They’d started out discussing the bar itself, before moving onto their usual points of debate, but after a few rounds the memory starts to get fuzzy, and try as he might he can’t remember meeting anyone that he might have wanted to take home.

Deciding that figuring out what happened last night can wait until  _ after _ he’s had some coffee- and found where his shirt’s gotten to- Richard steps out of the bed, walks over to the small kitchenette, and nearly has a heart attack when he reaches for the brewer. There’s a ring on his finger, one that was decidedly  _ not  _ there the day before, that looks disturbingly like the type of thing one might find at a high-end jewelry shop.

_ And disturbingly like the type of ring that has a match _ .

Suddenly it seems a lot more important to find out just who it is sleeping under the comforter, to make sure that it's not some stranger laying there, so he walks back over to the bed, around to the side that the other person is sleeping on, and starts to lift up the cover, as gently as he can.

Distantly, he’s aware of his phone vibrating on the nightstand as he takes in the sight before him. He ignores the phone and stares down, slightly in shock, at James.

_ Oh.  _ Richard can't help the feeling of fondness that washes over him at the sight of his sleeping friend- his husband now, he corrects himself, still a bit mystified- but he resists the urge to reach out and smooth down James' sleep-ruffled hair. He feels like he should be more surprised, but he’s mostly just relieved that he’s not accidentally run off with a fan. Or worse, a reporter.

Richard sets the blanket back down carefully, and backs up slowly from the bed. He picks up his phone and sees that there’s several missed calls, and far, far too many texts.

He starts with the most recent text, from Jeremy, and it does nothing to help the sense of foreboding that’s building in the back of his mind.

** _Better check the Daily Mail_ ** , it says,  ** _looks like one of their pests followed you last night._ **

Richard opens up their website on his phone, and scrolls until he sees the picture; it’s him and James, clearly both very drunk, stumbling out of what appears to be a Register Office. They’re showing off their rings for the camera, and Richard has his other arm wrapped around James’ waist. They’re both leaning into each other, which raises a few questions about how they managed to check into a hotel, or even walk to one in the first place, but they’re also both smiling as wide as can be, clearly as happy as anything.

Looking down at those smiles, he can't help but be a bit glad that they'd been caught on camera.

The photo seems to trigger a bit of memory, and Richard remembers a brief flash of arguing with the clerk, trying to convince her that they were definitely sober enough to get a marriage license. He can’t quite remember how the argument ended, but by the looks on their faces in the picture, he’d guess that they won it.

There's a second photo linked to this one, and he clicks on it. If it's possible, they look even happier in this one; he and James aren't even looking at the photographer in this one, instead staring straight at each other. Richard knows that look on his face; it's one that says he very much wants to kiss the person it's directed at. The James in the photo certainly doesn't seem averse to the idea, if the way he's staring down at Richard's lips is any indication, and for a second Richard swears he can feel the ghost of a kiss on his mouth.

He swallows, not quite sure what to do with that feeling. 

The photos don't have much of an article attached, just a caption that says “Top Gear’s Hammond and May Tie The Knot?”, so he closes out the browser, and goes back to reading through his texts.

There’s a “congratulations” from James’ sister, a single exclamation mark from Andy, and a variety of questions from seemingly everyone else he knows. He slips the phone into his pocket without responding to any of them, and goes to sit down on the edge of the bed.

He twists the ring on his finger absentmindedly, and is surprised by how natural it feels to have it there. It doesn’t quite feel smooth on the inside, and he suspects that they’ve had them engraved, but for now he leaves it in place without checking the inscription.

He lays down on top of the covers and closes his eyes, hoping that more sleep might help to bring back some more memories of the night before.

…………

When Richard wakes again James is also awake, laying so that he’s facing Richard, watching him quietly.

“Morning,” James says, and leans in to kiss Richard. Richard freezes for a fraction of a second, but James’ mouth feels nice enough against his to stop any serious thoughts, and Richard relaxes into the kiss. He’d imagined kissing James before- passing fantasies that he’d never thought would come to reality- but the reality was far better than anything he’s come up with in his mind. To start, James lips were softer than he’d imagined, and the kiss is more gentle than he’d thought it would be. Richard wraps an arm loosely around James waist, and when the kiss eventually stops, Richard leaves it there, content to enjoy both the moment and the warmth that is radiating off of James.

James drags a hand out from beneath the covers, and raises it as if to run through Richard’s hair, but stops short. Richard follows his gaze and sees that James is looking at the ring, and Richard is pleased to note that while James looks a bit confused, he doesn’t seem to be put off by the discovery.

After a moment, James does run the hand through Richard’s hair, and moves his gaze to meet Richard’s eyes. “I’m not exactly sure what happened last night, but I’m glad it did.”

Richard smiles at the words, and leans in to press a quick kiss to James mouth. “Me, too,” Richard says, leaning his head forward to rest against James’.

One of their phones buzzes, but neither of them move to pick it up. Instead, they lace their hands together, smiling at each other as they do, and settle in to ignore the rest of the world for at least one more day.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a prequel/sequel to this later, but for now it's going up as a stand-alone.
> 
> As usual, all feedback is welcome.


End file.
